Pandora Queen (episode)
Pandora Queen is the eighth episode in the Freezing anime. Plot Kazuya Aoi awakens to see Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen by his side. Satellizer then scolds him for intervening in a "battle he had no right to be a part of". Rana points out that Kazuya was thinking of her and was trying to protect her. An irritated Satellizer leaves as Rana comments on Kazuya's bravery and still offers the baptism. Satellizer then wonders how she actually feels about Kazuya barging in. Kazuya is then told about the upcoming prom while having lunch with Kaho Hiiragi and Arthur Crypton. Kaho then explains that only upperclassmen used to attend, but now first years can do so as well as an opportunity to have fun. Then she explains about the Pandora queen contest at the end of the night where a Pandora is crowned queen; last time held it was Elizabeth Mably. Kazuya offhandedly admits that Elizabeth is beautiful, but is warned by Arthur not to let Satellizer know, as Kaho asks how they are doing. Kazuya says they are fine, but it has been tense between them since the other night. Attia Simmons is upset that they aren't going to do anything about Satellizer, as both Creo Brand and Arnett McMillan were unable to win against her and Rana. Elizabeth relaxes in the pool, remembering Chiffon Fairchild's warning about their peaceful days being over soon. Attia however, still suggests punishing Satellizer, but with an alternate method. Satellizer then heads to apologize to Kazuya, but Rana is then seen asking Kazuya to the prom, which Satellizer then tells Rana to back off, but Kazuya says he had already planned on asking Satellizer out. Rana then accepts this, but is not one to give up and kisses Kazuya on the cheek, much to Satellizer's horror as she leaves reminding Kazuya to pick her up for prom. Miyabi Kanazuki is then seen being prepared for the prom, demanding she be a finalist or be unable to live with the shame. Satellizer meanwhile, wonders if she could kiss better than Rana, but Kazuya comes in and Satellizer trips and falls on him. After an awkward moment, the two head off to the prom. Attia then appears to speak with Satellizer and Kazuya. Ganessa Roland then wonders is she can win the title Pandora Queen as Chiffon Fairchild prays for no incidents. Yu-Mi Kim then explains that Sister Margaret was unable to come, but they will enjoy the party on her behalf. Attia then challenges Satellizer for the crown and she accepts. Attia storms off, but claims that she'll need more than big breasts to beat her. Ganessa and Miyabi pose for the queen title as the audience cheers. Satellizer is then nervous about this as Rana shows up in a skimpy outfit and Attia enters the stage, and gains the crowds approval. Rana gives Satellizer a word of advice before making the crowd erupt into roars. Satellizer then steps out as the crowd is surprised as she had never been to one of these events before, but Sister Margaret knows she is doing this for Kazuya. Mark explains that Attia will win, but is surprised when the students cheer at the fact that Satellizer looks beautiful and approachable, while so merciless in combat. Kazuya then congratulates her for the effort. After Elizabeth steps out the festival starts. Satellizer asks if she and Kazuya can do something, but is interrupted by the announcer. 5th place for Pandora queen initially went to Miyabi, but after learning the votes were tampered with, Ganessa is given 5th. Rana is given 4th, while Attia is given 3rd. Kazuya then points out that if Satellizer gets 1st or 2nd then she will have won, but 2nd is given to Elizabeth, much to everyone's surprise. Elizabeth takes being defeated with a refined, calm indifference. 1st place is then given to Satellizer L. Bridget, much to everyone's surprise. Still fixated on revenge, Attia then decides to use a skimpy outfit for Satellizer and is demanding about it. Satellizer steps out in the outfit, and it becomes transparent under the spotlight. Kazuya then casts a Freezing among the crowd as he and Satellizer run off. Gallery Freezing-08-4.jpg|Elizabeth Mably, last year's Pandora Queen. Freezing-08-15.jpg|Rana kissing Kazuya. RanaSatellaargue.jpeg|Rana and Satellizer argue over who is going to the prom with Kazuya. FREEZING_-_08_-_Large_13.jpg|Miyabi preparing for the competition. Freezing-08-ganessa-pandora_queen.jpg|Ganessa in her outfit. Freezing-08-36.jpg|Miyabi in her outfit. Freezing-08-42.jpg|Attia in her outfit. Freezing-08-rana-pandora_queen.jpg|Rana in her outfit. Freezing-08-48.jpg|Elizabeth in her outfit. Freezing-08-46.jpg|Satellizer in her 1st outfit. Freezing-08-55.jpg|Satellizer is awarded 1st place. Freezing3454365.gif|Satellizer in her 2nd (revealing) outfit. Pandora_queen.jpg|Satellizer's outfit becomes transparent. Freezing-08-61.jpg|Satellizer attempting to cover up. Freezing-08-63.jpg|Kazuya freezes the crowd to help Satellizer. Trivia *This is the first episode not to have an actual fight (Ironically Chiffon Fairchild had hoped that no one started fighting. *Kaho ended up with Rana having not found anyone else to dance with. *This is Miyabi Kanazuki and Ingrid Bernstein's first appearance since being beaten by Satellizer. *Following Attia's remarks about the outfit she put Satellizer in, Creo and Arnett agree that Attia has "some serious issues". Category:Season 1 episodes